


The Beginning of Something New

by AlexTheSiren



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Help, M/M, Short Story, my heart is revived by this, writer is desperate for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheSiren/pseuds/AlexTheSiren
Summary: Simon asks Markus over to his home. What has Simon planned?





	The Beginning of Something New

        “Hey Markus, could you come to my place tonight? I need your help with something.” Simon’s voice broke the silence that had seem to last for so long that day. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was a silence shared by those that were familiar with each other. Simon was even one that enjoyed these times of quiet, knowing that he was not alone.

        But the moment after his question was spoken was not a silence he enjoyed. He knew that he had caught the other man off guard but it shattered as the other responded. “Yes, of course, Simon. What do you need help with?”

        Blue and green eyes turned to him and captured his own, making him take a moment to speak up once again. “It’s not something I can describe. I’ll just have to show you.” He turned back to the opened filing cabinet so that his face wouldn’t give away anything.

        “Ok.” Markus said as he turned too turned back to the task at hand. “Is 8:00 okay? North has asked me to come meet someone for her.”

        “That’s fine. It needs to be dark anyway. North wants you to meet someone? It’s rare that she asks for help.” Simon shook his head.

        “Yeah, we all know how stubborn she is.” He huffed out a short laugh. “Apparently one of the people she’s been working with needs a little more… persuading… so she asked me to drop by and help.”

        Simon loved the sound of his laugh. A warm, flowering feeling always settled into his chest when Markus laughed. He loved the feeling as well. “I hope that goes well. Send North my regards when you see her. I haven’t seen her in a few weeks.”

        Markus gave a half-smile that threatened to stop Simon’s heart. “I will. Since it’s getting late,” He closed down what he was doing and got up out of his chair that squeaked in protest of being left, “I’m going to go head there now. See you at 8.”

        With that said, Markus was gone and Simon was left alone in the building. “See you soon,” He whispered long after he was gone.

 

* * *

 

        There was a knot in Simon’s stomach that seemed determined to work him up enough that he was pacing the floor of his living room. It was only nine minutes past eight but for some reason he just wanted the time to past faster. But it defied him, moving at the same pace it always did. So he paced the floor until he heard a knock at the door.

        The knot fluttered it’s way into his chest, settling around his thirium pump. It was like butterflies were having fun in his internal system. But Simon took a deep breath to steady himself and the butterflies before opening the door to see a slightly wet Markus on his doorstep.

        "Sorry I’m late. I got caught in the rain on the other side of town.” Markus’ clothes were sticking to his skin but Simon forced himself not to stare and to let him inside.

        “That’s quite alright. But let’s get you out of your wet clothes. I should have a dry shirt that should fit you.” Simon responded quickly, already heading to his laundry room to get a fresh shirt for him.

        “You don’t have to do that--” Markus started to say but sighed, shaking his head before closing the door. He took off his jacket and his soaking wet shirt, hanging them both up on the coat rack that Josh had installed for Simon not very long ago.

        Simon came back into the room to see that Markus had already taken off his shirt and his face turned a pale blue. “Here, you can put this on.” He hurriedly handed him the shirt, not even bothering to stop himself from staring this time. _Why did they have to make such a perfect body for a caretaker android...?_

        “Are you okay, Simon?” Markus questioned, his brows furrowing in concern.

        “Yes, yes, of course. I’m fine.” He responded, taking his gaze off Markus’ stomach as it was covered by the shirt.

        Markus raised an eyebrow but let it go, “So what did you need my help with?”

        Simon had nearly forgotten! “Oh! Oh yes. Come with me.” He grabbed onto Markus’ arm, pulling him forward. “It is almost time.”

        Markus let himself be pulled forward by the excited android. “Almost time for what?”

        “You’ll see!” Simon shot a smile back at a Markus as he pulled him outside, relieved that the short rain shower and clouds had moved on already.

        When Simon started renting this home, one of the main reasons was that it had a small backyard. So, when Markus and Simon went outside, there was a blanket set out on the now freshly watered grass.

        “What’s this--” Markus started but Simon was quick to hush him. “Just sit and watch. It should start in a couple of minutes.”

        Markus sat down on the blanket, unsure of what to watch for but as he saw Simon’s face turned towards the sky, he assumed it was something to do with the sky. And so he waited, watching for anything that might happen.

        Simon glanced over at Markus’ upturned face and wondered. Simply wondered. He was outside with the one person that could make his chest warm and jittery all that the same time, under the stars. But he was interrupted from this thought pattern when a soft gasp left Markus’ lips. It had started.

        Lights streaked across the sky. First one every few seconds but then it soon soon there was a section of night sky that was lit up with the strange streaks. “A meteor shower!” Markus’ voice was in awe.

        Simon smiled, looking back at the sky. He knew that Markus would like it. However, his gaze didn’t linger on the meteor shower, even though it was a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity to see. He watched Markus’ face instead, noticing every change in his expression and the reflection of the lights in his eyes. The butterflies had moved into his throat and threatened to make him explode.

        “I love you, Markus.” He blurted out. It seemed that the butterflies had made him explode after all.

        The android looked at the ground, his face flushing blue once again. Simon couldn’t believe that he had just said that. He- He had never really even admitted it to himself and he just blurted it out to him!

        “I know.” Markus replied, taking his gaze off of the stars.

        “You do?” He said weakly, his heart threatening to snap in two.

        “Yes. I’ve known for a while now, Simon.” Markus was incredibly gentle, from his voice to the hand that lifted up Simon’s head. “You aren’t very good at hiding things but it seems,” He let out a soft chuckle, “that you are just as bad at picking up things as you are at hiding them.”

        Simon’s gaze snapped to his eyes at that statement, his mouth opening a little as if he wanted to say, ‘what?’ but couldn’t bring himself to actually speak.

        Markus only smiled at the expression. “I like you, Simon.”

        Simon’s heart stopped. And started again as he took in a sharp breath. Markus liked him? The butterflies were threatening to make him explode again. The sky seemed to rejoice in their confessions, the meteors continuing to light a path above their heads. Two tears of pure happiness escaped Simon’s baby blue eyes. But they were quickly wiped away by the soft touch of Markus’ hands. “Don’t cry.” He whispered, then taking Simon’s hand and kissing it in a way that made Simon melt into his touch.

        Markus took this as a good sign and moved closer to Simon so that he could put his arm around him without having to let go of his hand.

        Now Simon wished time would slow down to a crawl. That this moment would never end as he set his head on Markus’ shoulder and looked up at him, a new feeling blooming in his chest. The feeling was not one of nervous anticipation that he had had for so long but of a peaceful warmth. Simon wanted this feeling, just like the moment, to never fade. And so, the two of them sat underneath the stars through the meteor shower and long after, neither of them wanting to breath this silence and warmth between them, new emotions taking root in their hearts…


End file.
